Embriagante Desejo
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: “Formas doentias de amar, formas delicadas de morrer.” Fanfic escrita para o desafio Queen os Hearts, do fórum UMDB/FFSOL.AVISO:YURI...


**Concurso Queen of Hearts – 2009**

Por que no lado arco-íris da força é mais divertido...XD

_Tema 7 - Uísque_

o-O-o

_Disclaimer_: Basilisk não me pertence, eu só estou aproveitando a idéia, sem fins lucrativos, é claro...

Agradecimentos aos organizadores do concurso, e um agradecimento realmente GIGANTE ao Stormy Raven, por me aturar de madrugada e me ajudar com a contrução desse texto. Qualquer erro, culpem ele...XD...

Ahem, sintam-se a vontade para deixar um review, ou não...o.o/

o-O-o

_**Embriagante Desejo**_

"_Formas_ _doentias de amar, formas delicadas de morrer_."

Akeginu corria apressadamente por entre as árvores. O pôr-do-sol iluminava seus cabelos negros, dando-os certo brilho alaranjado. Efeito semelhante poderia ser visto em sua alva e fina pele. O tecido escarlate do quimono não parecia sofrer nenhuma modificação, exceto pela faixa amarela que o prendia, pois sua cor escurecera. Como fora tola ao pensar que poderia haver uma relação amistosa entre dois clãs inimigos há quatrocentos anos. Tola, em ter acreditado que, em algum momento, Oboro-sama poderia ter realmente selado a paz com Kouga através de seu enlace com Gennousuke. Tola, em suma.

Ainda recordava cada palavra dita por Tenzen:

"– _Kagerou... Eu encontrei Kagerou de Kouga_ – o homem de feições rígidas encarou a face alva e surpresa de Akeginu – _Parece que ela está esperando por alguém na ponte Imure. Talvez Gennousuke, ou Saemon._ – aproximou-se devagar, e esboçou um sorriso quase imperceptível – _Kagerou foi a mulher que matou Koshirou_."

Lembrava perfeitamente de todo o ódio que sentia naquele momento se agitar violentamente dentro de si, como que lutando para se libertar. A ninja reuniu todo o autocontrole que ainda restava, e a única reação vista foi uma expressão de espanto. Entretanto, se houvesse um pouco mais de luz no úmido corredor onde se encontravam, Tenzen teria notado a ira nos olhos da mulher, clamando por vingança.

X-x-X

Escorada em uma das árvores perto da ponte. Akeginu observava sua presa. Cabelos tão negros quanto os seus, presos por um pente, olhos lilases e boca rubra. A vistosa seda rósea de seu quimono evidenciava ainda mais sua palidez. Beleza? Não só isso – Akeginu refez seu pensamento – Aquela mulher emanava sensualidade, mistério, e quando se prendeu mais a sua expressão facial, uma tristeza latente.

Desistiu de di ficar escondida. Não desejava matar a outra de forma silenciosa. Queria vê-la gritar, de dor, de medo. Sabia que nada daquilo aplacaria seu sentimento, Koshiro-dono não retornaria quando ceifasse a vida da assassina de Kouga. Mas, pensamentos racionais, naquele momento, realmente se tornaram descartáveis. Queria matá-la. Iria matá-la. Quando se pôs a frente de Kagerou, seu único desejo era vê-la sangrar, sofrer, agonizar. E morrer.

– Gennousuke ainda não chegou? – estavam a uma distância respeitável. Akeginu tinha conhecimento que cinco passos eram suficientes para matá-la. De dentro do quimono, retirou a foice de seu amado, tomando posição de ataque – Te desafio!

– A única pessoa que eu estava esperando... – A assassina de Kouga sorriu, estreitando os olhos por um minuto – Era você, Akeginu.

– Já que estava me esperando, podemos começar – a jovem de Iga correu na direção da outra. E não ficou surpresa ao vê-la barrar seu golpe com uma espada curta. A expressão calma de Kagerou era definitivamente intimidadora.

– Sua arma é mais potente que a minha, e com toda essa sede de vingança que tem, certamente sua força me sobrepujará – sorriu novamente – Já que vai me matar, de qualquer forma, poderia realizar um último desejo meu?

Akeginu hesitou. Sim, já tinha avaliado a situação, e a vitória era quase certa. Seu coração ferido a ordenava que mandasse a maldita Kouga para o inferno, sem direito a desejo algum, e por alguns segundos realmente ouviu essa voz, apertando ainda mais o cabo da foice, tentando acabar com a resistência inimiga. Kagerou continuou na mesma posição, apenas esperando. Vê-la naquele momento trouxe de volta seu lado racional. E, após alguns segundos de reflexão, achou certo dar a alma moribunda alguns minutos de satisfação antes de exterminá-la. Ao menos aliviaria uma parte da culpa.

– Vejo que já se decidiu – Kagerou encerrou o contato entre as lâminas, e manteve uma expressão de satisfação no rosto ao ver que a outra mulher fez o mesmo. Virou-se em direção ao outro lado da ponte – Me siga.

Cinco minutos de caminhada pela estrada, mais três andando em uma trilha na floresta. Akeginu mantinha os olhos alaranjados vigiando cada movimento adversário. Decorou todas as curvas e desvios, afim de não cair em armadilhas inimigas. Sabia que por serem ninjas, esse tipo de estratégia era válida.

Algum tempo depois, chegaram a um casebre aparentemente abandonado numa clareira. Subindo os batentes de madeira, Kagerou educadamente abriu a porta de correr e posicionou-se em reverência, permitindo que sua convidada entrasse primeiro.

– Não confio em suas gentilezas – com um movimento de cabeça, Akeginu ordenou a inimiga que entrasse primeiro. Não estava disposta a cair em ciladas.

– Não há motivos para suspeitar – virou-se, fechando a porta novamente – Procuro ser gentil sempre.

– Estamos aqui. Realize seu desejo de uma vez – a ninja de Iga era o mais ríspida que podia. Amaldiçoava-se por ter concordado com tal loucura.

Kagerou dirigiu-se a pequena cômoda no canto oposto da cabana, e mexeu nas gavetas, nitidamente procurando alguma coisa. Sua inimiga pegou a foice novamente, pronta para qualquer investida hostil. Surpresa, viu a Kouga desenrolando algo de um pano vermelho: Uma garrafa estranha com um líquido de cor alaranjada.

– Já tinha visto algo assim? – inquiriu Kagerou, olhando sedutoramente para a outra mulher.

– Não, nunca vi. O que diabos é isso?

– Uma bebida de um local distante. Comprei de um andarilho de cabelos dourados – agitou a garrafa, fazendo pequenas ondulações em seu conteúdo, que se dissiparam em seguida – Segundo ele, anima o espírito e é bem mais forte que o saquê.

– Hum – Curiosa, Akeginu tentou decifrar as letras douradas no rótulo negro, mas era de um idioma desconhecido – E como se chama isso?

– Segundo meu fornecedor, o nome é Uísque. E se perceber bem, é da cor de seus olhos. – encarou-a novamente.

– Uísque – Observou atentamente a cor, depois virou-se para o espelho em cima da cômoda – É, parece que sim, mas o que esse uísque tem a ver com seu desejo? Ande logo com isso.

– Bom, eu nunca tomei uma gota dessa bebida – destampando a garrafa, Kagerou bebeu um grande gole, tossindo logo em seguida – E gostaria de experimentar certas coisas proibidas também, já que vou morrer.

Akeginu sentiu um pequeno arrepio ao sentir a mão de Kagerou agarrando a manga de seu quimono, e explorando a pele macia de seu braço. Quando se preparava para reclamar, teve os lábios tomados pela inimiga. Calor, muito calor. E um gosto doce em sua boca, que rasgava-lhe a garganta. Seria esse o sabor de Kagerou, do uísque ou a combinação de ambos?

A Kouga interrompeu o contato exatamente na hora em que sua adversária, levada pelo calor do momento, pensava em corresponder. Kagerou estendeu a garrafa, que foi prontamente aceita. Akeginu estava curiosa sobre a bebida estrangeira. Qual seria, realmente, o gosto desse uísque? No momento em que levava a garrafa para junto dos lábios, teve a bebida tirada de suas mãos.

– Tive uma idéia melhor – Levantou-se, livrando-se da faixa lilás que prendia o quimono, se expondo completamente. Akeginu se sentiu estranha ao ver Kagerou derramar uma quantidade considerável de uísque sobre o colo, com uma expressão lânguida– Beba.

A Iga atendeu inconscientemente. Com a língua, ocupava-se em absorver cada gotícula da pele macia de Kagerou, enquanto suas mãos mantinham-se nos seios fartos e alvos dela. Sua adversária continuou acariciando-a sob o quimono vermelho, suspirando perto de sua boca, para depois beijá-la.

Akeginu sentia uma dormência prazerosa, e o gosto adocicado não mudara. Entretanto, começou a se sentir tonta, a visão turvando mais a cada beijo, o corpo perdia a resistência a cada carícia. De repente, suas pernas tornaram-se fracas, e a ninja de Iga foi ao chão, ante um olhar satisfatório de Kagerou. Depois, escuridão.

X-x-X

Ao vê-la, já caída e sem forças. Num gesto gracioso, Kagerou abaixou-se, posicionando os dedos indicador e médio no pescoço da rival, bem a tempo de sentir sua última pulsação. Depois de constatar a morte de Akeginu, a Kouga deu um sorriso. Abatera mais um inimigo. Transpassara mais um obstáculo entre ela e seu querido Gennousuke.

A bela assassina arrumou os cabelos e o quimono. Preparava-se para deixar o casebre. Ao se lembrar de uma coisa importante, voltou o olhar para um canto. Ignorando o corpo inerte da outra mulher, Kagerou agarrou a garrafa de uísque, ainda pela metade. Guardaria aquela bebida exótica para suas núpcias.

- Tenho certeza que Gennousuke-sama irá apreciar tanto quanto eu – e saiu, deixando seu rastro adocicado de veneno e álcool.


End file.
